LIW TV Episode 46
Attendance: 20,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza, Emanuel, Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * (Dark match) "The Inventor of Violence" Jason Buler def. Local Talent * The Murder Squad comes out and trash talks Louisiana. The crowd boos them as they continue to make fun of the state. Quicksilver then comes out and cuts them off. He says that Louisiana is the place where the Murder Squad will get their asses kicked, and then rushes into the ring. The Murder Squad easily beats down on Quicksilver, but he manages to get up and throw each member out of the ring. He challenges Chris America to a match later tonight, to which he accepts. * Pearce Drayton def. Danny Dilemma * Backstage, the women's champion Natasha Nottingham talks with "Ms. Australia" Beverly. The two bicker about Amriel, and what she did last week. Cassandra Hawk then appears behind them and says that they shouldn't be talking about people behind their backs. They brush her off and continue to trash talk Amriel. Hawk then grabs the two and slams their faces onto a concessions table. The two scream when they realize their faces are covered in food. * "The Goddess" Amriel def. Vanessa Sullivan * Video package for last week's main event. Barakuda went head-to-head with Erik The Sword, but neither one was able to win the match due to the hammerhead champion TJ Walker attacking them both. * Team Victory (Fidel Cashflow & Marcus Hansen) def. Local Talent * Backstage, "The Juggalo" Brent Blood and D-Lion cut a promo. Blood trash talks the hardcore champion DethLokk and says that next week, he is going to get a rematch for HIS hardcore title. He is going to MURDER DethLokk, and bring the hardcore title back to the good guys. * The Heavyweight champion Anthony Guzman comes down to the ring and high fives everyone in the front row. He thanks them for supporting him, and showing him love each and every week. He then talks about his career. He says that he's been apart of LIW for years, and being at the top is where he belongs. He then gets cut off by "The Boss" Mr. Young, who is not impressed at all. He says that Guzman is a loser who quit wrestling to travel the world, then came crawling back when he had no money. Guzman says that money doesn't matter to him. He cares about the fans, who begged for him to get back into the ring. Mr. Young then challenges Guzman to a match. * "The Legend" Anthony Guzman def. "The Boss" Mr. Young (w/ Mrs. Anne Young) in a Non-Title match * Backstage, the hammerhead champion TJ Walker cuts a promo. He holds up the hammerhead title, and says that he's the king of the world. He says that Barakuda is a money-hungry part-timer and Erik The Sword is a loser who can't regain the fame he had during his 799 win streak. Barakuda then rushes up behind him and attacks him. He drags Walker around the backstage area until they enter the bathroom. Barakuda puts Walker up on his shoulders and slams him through several bathroom stalls. He shoves Walker's head into a toilet and then flushes it. * Quicksilver def. Chris America (w/ Greg Vlad & Shaun Stevens) in a Non-Title match (After the match, The Murder Squad beats down on Quicksilver.)